<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Playtime on the TARDIS by Dame_Syrup (mary_pseud)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22763689">Playtime on the TARDIS</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mary_pseud/pseuds/Dame_Syrup'>Dame_Syrup (mary_pseud)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Who</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blowjobs, Bondage, Don't repost to other sites, M/M, Roleplay, Safewords, kinkmeme prompt, neckties</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 12:09:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,409</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22763689</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mary_pseud/pseuds/Dame_Syrup</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>For the kinkmeme prompt: Ten tying Mickey down, using a tie as a cockring, and gives Mickey a blowjob</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tenth Doctor/Mickey Smith, Tenth Doctor/Mickey Smith/Rose Tyler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Playtime on the TARDIS</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Doctor had scared the hell out of Mickey when they first met. A scary looking guy, but not one tenth as scary as the TARDIS. The Doctor had broken Mickey's life in two, running off with Rose and making everyone think that Mickey had something to do with it. But then he changed. Literally changed: became a different person, different face and hair, same wild spirit inside him.</p>
<p>It took a while for Mickey to put two and two together and associate Rose's new experience in bed with the Doctor. Why, it might have taken him all of a minute. But when he confronted Rose about it, she smiled and chucked his chin and said it wasn't like that with him. The Doctor wasn't human. He was more than willing to share.</p>
<p>Mickey went and found the Doctor later, and asked him about it, and the Doctor blinked and ruffled his fingers through his hair and amiably agreed that yes, he was willing to share.</p>
<p>"Share Rose?" Mickey challenged.</p>
<p>"Not just Rose," the Doctor said, tentatively leaning forward and kissing Mickey's cheek with cool lips.</p>
<p>After that they went pretty wild for a while there. Both of them in bed, or even the three of them. The Doctor was so different, so exotic: his odd smell, the double pound of his heartbeat, his startling cool kisses and touches. And the things he thought of doing, the games and the postures, the toys and the exercises, they just got better and better. It was like going to the greatest school in the world, and loving everything you learned.</p>
<p>Two days ago, Rose and Mickey had ambushed the Doctor and confined him in a bathtub full of a sticky goop that held him stronger than glue, and let them grease him all over and ride him like a toy (the Doctor's cock thrusting deep inside Rose, while Mickey slipped himself between her arse cheeks; they had come and then had a hilarious time trying to reach a towel and dam the inevitable backflow of various liquids) so the Doctor was probably out for revenge.</p>
<p>Under the circumstances, Mickey was not surprised when the Doctor came popping out of a room into the TARDIS corridor, looked Mickey up and down, and grabbed his crotch.</p>
<p>"Got your cock," he said with a leer.</p>
<p>Mickey leered back. "Right, so now what're you gonna do with it?"</p>
<p>"Anything – I – want," the Doctor half-moaned, pulling Mickey close and running his tongue along a willing ear. Mickey wiggled in his grip; the Doctor was very talented with that tongue. So he didn't resist when the Doctor pulled him into the room, locked the door with his free hand, and then pushed him backwards to the bed and laid him out on the rumpled covers.</p>
<p>There was something hard under Mickey's hip, but he ignored that. He concentrated instead on the Doctor's mouth on his, his cool lips nipping at Mickey's face, and his fingers swiftly buckling what felt like a leather strap around his wrists. Both wrists, in fact, and then with a delighted expression he pulled a strap and Mickey's hands were fastened over his head.</p>
<p>"Perfect!" he exclaimed.</p>
<p>Mickey was still eager, but the hard thing under his hip ground into him distractingly. It seemed almost prickly, and he tried to wiggle away from it, only to be pinioned when the Doctor fastened his ankles down. Now he was helpless, his legs spread, feeling the Doctor's breath through his jeans as he nuzzled at Mickey's crotch.</p>
<p>Then the thing under his hip moved.</p>
<p>"Doctor, I think you should – could you untie me?"</p>
<p>"Never!" the Doctor said, suddenly rising to kneel over Mickey, his face close enough that stray hairs tickled Mickey's face. "Never, not until I get your cock in my mouth."</p>
<p>"I really-"</p>
<p>"Never!"</p>
<p>The thing under his hip moved again, driving little spikes into his flesh, and Mickey almost blurred out "Safeword, please, there's something under me! Alive!"</p>
<p>The Doctor froze, and then quick as lightning he was unhitching the wrist straps from the headboard and helping Mickey sit up. They looked and both saw the lump squirm under the bedcovers. The Doctor knelt at the side of the bed, plunged his hand under the sheet, and came out with something round and grey.</p>
<p>Mickey looked, and then asked, "Why is there a hedgehog in the bed?"</p>
<p>"Oh don't worry, it's mechanical. See?" The Doctor pressed the hedgehog's nose and its head folded up at an impossible angle, revealing a neck stump packed with gears.</p>
<p>"So why is there a mechanical hedgehog in the bed?"</p>
<p>The Doctor just smiled. "I'll explain later," he said, and then lunged against Mickey, forcing him onto his back, pressing him down with his weight and groping him with passionate interest.</p>
<p>"Safeword off?" he asked.</p>
<p>"Yes."</p>
<p>"Want me to let you go?"</p>
<p>"Yes, please, you've got to let me go. Don't do this to me," Mickey begged as the Doctor unfastened his jeans and dragged them down to mid-thigh. He hunched, trying to cover himself, but his hands were tied again, there was nothing he could do. "Stop, please!"</p>
<p>"Not until you're mine," the Doctor said thickly, admiring Mickey's swelling erection. "Not until I've swallowed you down to the root, you gorgeous man, and then sucked you dry."</p>
<p>"You can't!" Mickey wailed, feeling his erection grow with every whimper and denial. It was so good to be able to shout like this, get as noisy as he wanted, say that he didn't want it and then get it twice as hard.</p>
<p>"I will," the Doctor breathed, and Mickey felt that breath. He weaved his hips as though to get away, but he was helpless as the Doctor's cool mouth surrounded his cock. He held him there, letting the tip of his tongue run up and down the ridge at the base of Mickey's shaft. Mickey could feel his foreskin peeling back as he rose, harder and harder between the Doctor's lips. He wanted the Doctor to do it, fast and hard: let the excitement of the whole thing get him off before the Doctor's difference in body temperature turned Mickey off.</p>
<p>And the Doctor tried, gamely. He licked, long wet messy licks, and he teased the ridge of his cockhead with his lips, and he sucked hard and wet, but it wasn't quite enough. Even the ropes weren't enough. And Mickey silently damned that metal hedgehog for distracting them.</p>
<p>"I think you need another tie on you, so to speak," said the Doctor, grinning up along Mickey's torso. He bent his head to Mickey's cock again, sucking hard, but his hands went from playing with Mickey's furred balls to loosening his own necktie, pulling it off over his head, and then nestling it around the base of the shaft.</p>
<p>Mickey inhaled. Because that was just right: that broad band of silky pressure just above his balls, trapping the blood in his erection, keeping him high and hard. He started bucking his hips now, thrusting his cock again and again into the Doctor's mouth, and the Doctor let him buck. He looked down and saw the Doctor's hands pulling the tie ends, tightening the ring around his cock, and it was too much.</p>
<p>The Doctor flicked the head of his cock with his tongue, faster and faster, harder and harder, almost vibrating his tongue, and then his hands were on Mickey's balls again, one finger caressing over his arse, and that was it, he poured himself out into the Doctor's mouth, imagining his come as white-hot syrup melting into a glacier, steaming, boiling, filling him up.</p>
<p>After a long and wonderfully breathless moment, the Doctor slid himself up the bed, curling into Mickey's shoulder. "Gotcha," he murmured, reaching with his free hand to unfasten the wrist bonds.</p>
<p>"You sure did," Mickey breathed, feeling his heartbeat slow and the sweat start to cool on his body.</p>
<p>"So, you want me to explain about the hedgehog now?"</p>
<p>"Actually," Mickey turned to the Doctor and smiled, "I was wonderin' what Rose would say if she found it in her bed some night."</p>
<p>As it happened, Rose was so startled that she leapt up and ran into the corridor naked, whereupon the Doctor and Mickey promptly blindfolded her, wrapped her up in velvet ropes, and took her to be ploughed and buggered with sublime thoroughness.</p>
<p>But that's a tale for another time.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>